


Good Morning!

by Meraki_L



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Affection, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_L/pseuds/Meraki_L
Summary: Cait is not a morning person, but Piper is.
Relationships: Cait & Piper Wright, Cait/Piper Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Good Morning!

Cait was never much of a morning person. She wasn’t much of a day person, either. She thrived at night, but getting out of the combat zone changed that. Good old sole survivor Daisy bought her contract for the purpose of letting her go, giving her the option to stay at one of her settlements or travel with her. Cait chose the latter.

They formed a strong bond, and she ended up meeting some old acquaintances and made some friends. Some were barely there but it was more than what she was used to. Then there was Piper.

The loud, nosy, annoying Piper Wright. The damn girl didn’t know how to shut up to save her life. Cait knew she did an article on Daisy, but she immediately shut it down when Piper tried to make one on her. Eventually, they got closer. Then even closer. There came a point where Piper was the closest person she had, both physically and emotionally, in a long time. Her loudness became a comfort in a way. Until the mornings rolled around.

“Good morning!”

Cait groaned and rolled over on her stomach. Piper was already out of bed and at the doorway, a cup of something in her hand. She was smiling. The shirt she wore definitely wasn’t hers, and she stole her shorts back from Cait, too. Stupid pretty reporter. Cait heard her footsteps pad towards the bed, then felt the other side dip. One of Pipers hands was gently shaking her shoulder.

“Oh come on, Cait, it’s morning already!” Piper laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna miss out on the interview with Preston?”

“Yeah, I am. Buzz off.”

“Very funny. There’s some food down in the kitchen— Mirelurk omelette. One of the settlers made it so it actually looks pretty good this time.”

Piper planted a kiss between Cait’s shoulder blades before getting up. The cup was gently placed on the wobbly nightstand. She tossed off her clothes and got in her usual getup. Her hat wasn’t on the chair like it normally was. Did she leave it in the living room? She didn’t leave it there with her coat if she remembered correctly.

“Cait, have you seen my hat?”

“Yer what?”

“My hat. Yknow, the one that you love taking from me and teasing me with all the time.”

Cait turned her head upwards as if she were thinking, then flopped back down. 

“Eh, haven’t seen it.”

“Alright, you’re getting up,” Piper sighed. “If you don’t get up now I know you won’t eat.”

Piper pulled the blanket off of Cait, which caused a very grumpy “go away” and a tired swat (which missed). She rolled her lover onto her back to pull her up. Cait complained, but didn’t resist. 

Cait willingly let Piper lead her by the hand to the kitchen, sitting down at the tiny table there. Daisy was not only kind enough to offer them a place to stay, but a permanent residence in their name at Sanctuary Hills. Cait stood there more often than not. Piper would alternate between Diamond City and Sanctuary, but genuinely considered bringing Nat on her travels. Maybe once she got a little bit older. Take her to see all the places Piper helped discover. Yeah, that sounds pretty nice.

As Piper began looking for her hat, Cait tucked into the food her lover had brought. It wasn’t too bad for Commonwealth standards. Mirelurks were a pain in the ass, but they made some pretty tasty food.

She watched as Piper passed by the table again in search of her hat. Cait knew where it was. It was right on the coat rack by the door, but she wasn’t going to say anything yet. She heard Piper’s footsteps come down the hallway, then she passed the table another time. 

Ah, the struggles of Piper. 

“Cait, are you sure you haven’t seen it? I could’ve sworn it was in here! I don’t think I left it at Daisy’s, but where else?”

Piper was gesticulating wildly, hands moving along with her thought process. The chems Cait took definitely messed with her memory, but she couldn’t forget Piper’s wild hand gestures. They’ve led to some very funny moments and accidents. 

The plate of food was already finished off. It would probably hold off her hunger until later that night, unless someone invited her to eat with them. That person would most likely be Piper, but only if she remembers the time limits on interviews. “Time Limits”, really.

“Piper, love, turn around.”

“Huh?”

Piper stopped to listen properly. She watched as Cait stood up and walked over to throw her dish in the sink. 

“Turn around an’ tell me what’s on that rack there.”

Piper turned, then burst into laughter. She picked up the hat and made sure it was securely on her head. Cait could only smile.

“The whole time? I swear, I’d lose my head if I didn’t have it attached.”

Cait snickered in agreement. The dishes could be washed later, no big deal. She wondered if Macready was around. They could finally do that arm wrestling match they’ve been talking about. Hancock hadn’t made any bets yet and she was pretty sure Deacon was betting on both of them. 

Piper wrapped her arms around Cait’s waist and giggled. Cait did the same to her. 

“I should be done by lunch, so where do you think I’ll find you?”

“Follow the sounds of me kicking Macready’s arse in arm wrestling. If ya made any bets, you better know I’m winning.”

“I don’t think I could expect anything less.” Piper leaned in for a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“Love ya, too, now let’s get this show on the road. Yer already nosy, don’t make it worse by bein’ late.”

“Hey!”


End file.
